Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Fantasia is another upcoming new Cartoon All-Stars crossover film by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Tai, and all their characters, Will enjoy A Great Spectacle of Magic and Illusions, Along with The Music of Greatest Composers of History, From Bach to Schubert, In This Adventure in Eight Greatest Acts Fantasia opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering and tuning their instruments. Master of ceremonies Deems Taylor enters the stage and introduces the program. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Pooh, Ash, Tai, and Mickey Mouse, and their Characters became young apprentices of their old Ally Yen Sid, attempts some of their master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky. Our Heroes Observe A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *Intermission/''Meet the Soundtrack'': The orchestra musicians depart and the Fantasia title card is revealed. After the intermission there is a brief jam session of jazz music led by a clarinettist as the orchestra members return. Then a humorously stylized demonstration of how sound is rendered on film is shown. An animated sound track "character", initially a straight white line, changes into different shapes and colors based on the sounds played. *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. Our Heroes enter into A mythical ancient Greekworld of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comical ballet in four sections: Our Heroes meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. The Final Combat Against Bowser Koopa and His Recruits Begins At midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and Demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing''Ave Maria'' as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Genie, The DigiDestined Gang, the characters of heoes, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, and the villians guest star in this film. Category:Package Films Category:Animated films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:FantasyFilms2050 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Crossover films